


The Virgin Pill

by M1y4Chan



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, Fluff, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Acts Like a Cat (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1y4Chan/pseuds/M1y4Chan
Summary: No one expected it; the horny pornstar, Angel Dust, got himself virgnized! By a single pill!A one-shot, cause I dunno whats gotten into my mind. Brain damage.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 10





	The Virgin Pill

Vaggie couldn't believe her eyes, her view and mind _literally_ were betraying her heart. Her mouth hung opened, mentally fanning herself over the _shocking_ view. Charlie bounced up and down, her eyes sparkled with thousand stars of cheers and nothing could deny the happiness bubbled inside her chest. Husk who was already setting himself over the bar, behind the counter, chugging the cheap booze even harder. Three more bottles to go. Niffty had her eye blinked several times and her smile never faded. She kept her hands smoothing the long skirts of Angel's to keep it from wrinkling.

Alastor, on the other hand, silent a thousand. His lips pursed and _for once,_ the malicious grin faded away. Alastor always been generously put on his confident grin and never fell, but _why today?_

It surely wasn't about their other events held in public, it wasn't about Angel's new movie on released, it wasn't about the deer cannibal bringing new loads of odd meats. It's about _Angel. The pornstar, Angel Dust._

Sitting properly in the couch, giggles huffed in a pleasant manner as Fat Nugget, nuzzled its nose into the chest fluff. Earning a sweet laughter that echoed through the empty hall. Ever since Alastor had made himself clear as being the main sponsor of Hazbin Hotel, although didn't make any much progress, the hotel was filled with several patrons. Nevertheless, it wasn't a big issue for now. It's still about Angel.

Waving herself off, clearing her mind with a single clearing throat, Vaggie propped her back bone straight. Everyone startled, even Niffty hurried herself towards the back of Alastor's leg but her eye never left the spider. _No one did._

Charlie threw herself into Angel's chest, the spider startled by the sudden movement, and yet accepting the princess into his arms and another sweet giggles left his lips. Sometimes, they worried about that.

" Angel!!! This is so _cute_!! "

The mismatched eyes flattered blinks, the adored pink pupils shone and sparkled as it were locked to the big wide eyes. Hinted blush crept on his fluffy cheeks, _and that was certainly unusual._ A sheepish giggles escaped from his lips as he grinned at her,

" 'm sorry, princess. Thanks. "

Angel smiled softly at her as she lifted and removed herself from the spider, four arms supported her body to stand still then slowly letting her waltzed away. Everyone _never_ dare to think about it, _Angel refused to do sex._ What actually did happen before the wholesome event, when the spider went back to the hotel as a sobbing mess.

Charlie got him at the entrance as he was banging and pleading for the door to open, he _seemed so scared._ Angel had a soaked blankets draped around his body and _covered_ his chest _fully._ Not letting a single strand of fur peeking out from the blanket then flee away to his room. They was then, surprised by Angel's _odd_ behaviour. It shook Vaggie to Parkinson.

Angel wore a long knee skirts and a white blouse, buttoned up and _fully_ covering his chest. The look was welcomed by his soft expression femininity, he's so polite and proper. Just to Alastor's keen. But this is way too far!

" Charlie, I need to talk to you. Oh, Angel, you can wait here for awhile. "

They walked and gathered at Husk's bar, which the cat demon wasn't mind and leading his ears into the gossips. There were Alastor who then joined into the group, with Niffty on his shoulder, leaping down to the counter and sat down properly while smoothing her skirts.

They knew where would this discussion go to, _obviously about Angel._

" What the _fuck_ was that??? "

Vaggie had her nose scrunched in disgust; she had her thumb signalling at her back, pointing at the spider who was sharing his moment with his hellpig pet. For a sex worker, Angel Dust is _not_ polite. Not the one who care about exposed skins, not the one to care about language. _Excluding the crossdressing part._ He walked at Charlie this morning to talk about his outfit for the day, because most of his outfit were shorts, skirts and dresses. There were only few of proper blouses that he could wear for the day, and that's the only most proper and _un-exposed_ outfit he could spare.

It didn't change the feminine look of his white face, makeup is always his first priority that he put on a lighter and natural.

Charlie beamed as her hands flew to Vaggie's shoulders with a death grip, she grinned from ear to ear that it seemed could tear her cheeks apart. She bounced up and down due to the excitement rose up in her chest, spinning Vaggie around with her.

" Isn't that great?! Another steps to reach Heaven! Our project will be a success! "

She cheered as she pulled Vaggie into a hug, not sensing any emotion from other due to her overflowing excitement and joy. Alastor's ears flicked, his sharp gaze on the princess turned to the spider, stealing a moment of glance at the sweet spider. They were right, Angel _is_ being a sweet darling today. The grin unflattered, the spider never been in such an attitude before that mused Alastor to the top.

It was unwelcome as he realized that the spider's mismatched eyes were locked to his, he was stunned. The big sparkling eyes had never seemed to be appealing to him before, it was _breathtaking._ By the time he realized about the fact, he was greeted by a welcoming happy smile. It was sweet, dear and surprisingly, _polite._ No flirty look, it was just as innocent as a white lamb and the look in his eyes filled with joy and adoration.

Alastor's eyes widened, that was new. Unwelcoming and yet, he let it be. It was stunning, befitting to his beautiful face. Wait, _Alastor never thought that Angel's cute. Never once praised him._ His look softened so did his grin, he nodded at the spider as his eyes were still on the spider. It was amusing to see the fluttering blinks and the blushes crept all over the spider's face as Angel turned his gaze on the pig, playing with it as the pig snorted happily on his lap. 

Alastor could sense the embarrassment crept inside Angel, he knew that by the look on the spider's face. It was _entertaining._

" I called Cherri this morning, she said something about a pill that Angel bought and mistaken it as aphrodisiac. "

Okay, that was pretty dumb.

The scene filled with a copied sigh from each other, did Angel need to eat every pill even though it was the wrong one??? But that didn't change the amused look on Alastor as he still had his eyes on Angel, practically waiting for another action from the spider. His elbow propped on the counter and a smirk curled pleasantly, he couldn't tear the gaze on Angel. The spider literally was peeking his head and eyes sneakily watched the deer in wonder with his big eyes blinked several time innocently. 

The deer demon chuckled silently as he winked at Angel, gaining a silent squeal as the spider gotten into his own embarrassment by the flirt. So it was true that Angel's sudden attitude came from the pill he ate. 

Alastor forced himself to turn his eyes to the group before anyone could notice the teasing, let alone the amusement shared privately with the sweet spider. The lips pried a grin at the group before he rang an alarm of his existence in the conversation, getting himself into the issue,

" If I am allowed to think and speak freely, dears, I am perhaps wondering about the pill he was involved into. Let me shoot a guess, _the Virgin Pill?_ "

Virgin pill? Not everybody used the pills in Hell. Most of the people in Hell already had their cherries popped. It would be a shame that they didn't yet. It is Hell after all. 

The surprise looks on their faces displayed, Husk almost choked on the drink. If he was unlucky enough, there would be a rain of booze for everybody. Holding it in expertly, he coughed loudly and still choking as he shot a finger at Alastor. The grumpy look hadn't leave his face and the brows hadn't lifted up today,

" _That_ pills?! Stupid enough ta get yerself die young in Hell! Fuck, that is fucking stupid! "

He palmed his narrow temple, earning the same look from everyone except Alastor. The concern look on Charlie displayed as she turned her face Alastor, her hand intertwined with Vaggie, lacing their fingers together. 

" Is it really that harmful? Al, tell me. "

And yet, she was responded by a cheery laughter. She confused, did she say anything funny? This _is_ serious! His hand dismissively waved at her, shaking his head and eyes fluttered shut in amusement, turning his eyes to Angel, who seemed distracted with his pig.

" Oh, No! No, not that _harmful_! Being virgins means a chase, to pop the cherry! Oh, how cringy. How I hate to say it, but... _It always drive people crazy about being virgin, especially when you are in Hell._ Am I right, Husker? "

" Couldn't say anything less. That's fa sure. He's Angel Dust! If people knows about him eating the Virgin Pill, ya know what people would do to him. "

It was absolutely correct, for once Husk talked about facts. Alastor still had the amuse look and his eyes filled with fogged imaginations of teasing, he wondered about many things to _do_ on Angel.

" How much will it effect him? I'm worried about letting him out today. " her grip around Vaggie tightened that the shorter female tried to comfort the princess.

" For a day only, don't worry, dearest Charlie. Angel would be fine, a walk won't hurt. But... I wonder... "

His red orbs glowed red, alarming the group as they turned to the spider who happened to be snuggling and cuddling with his pig on the couch. Lifting the pig up in the air, the joy in his expression bubbled and overflowed that it spilled and splashed all over the room. The worried look on Charlie hadn't replaced with anything as Vaggie pulled the princess closer to her.

_" How much the effect would get on him? "_

* * *

A cucumber placed on the counter of bar, they shared a look of wonder as the vegetable picked on their interest.

" I don't think this is good. "

The ridiculed look on Vaggie hadn't change a bit ever since the plan was uttered by Alastor, he knew what the audience would like. But not _them._ Blushes spread over Charlie and Vaggie's face, Husk already had his gaze tore to the second booze and Niffty already walked away to another room for a cleaning duty.

Alastor, on the other hand, went upstairs to fetch Angel for an unknown experiment of theirs. They had been wondering since none of them knows a full story about Virgin Pills from people who had experienced it.

Most of the people who experienced it were sluts, telling that it was horrible. They knew about sex, but didn't literally gotten their mind clear about what should they do. And most of the event would turn sour; rapes happened _horribly_ and sex turned into a wholesome scene of beating and BDSM. Not that they were arguing how bad it would get, it was because they gotten a too little information about it.

Two figures entering the scene with hand in hand, Alastor being the gentleman as ever, smile genuinely at Angel who already rang a bubbly giggle. The sweet spider _is_ here.

His mismatched eyes caught a sight of the female pair and waved at them with a welcoming smile,

" Charlie, Vaggie. What's up, Al said there's something that ya want me to see. " he turned his look on Alastor, wondering about the issue. The innocent look on his face was obvious that made them wondered if the Heaven should rethink about having Angel into Heaven. Alastor shrugged mischeviously as he winked at Angel who seemed to be blushing madly and turned his gaze away, Angel's being a virgin made him _inexperience and falsely amateur._

Making him innocently... innocent.

" Now, now, Angel. Have a seat. Any drink perhaps that has pick your interest, dear? "

His head perked as a sheepish smile curled and his eyes turned to Charlie and Vaggie,

" Well, I dunno. Give me anything good perhaps. "

In a snap of fingers, Alastor made Husk work. His mind wandered as the spider took a seat, hadn't tore his gaze from the couple and inviting them to have a seat.

" Charlie, Vaggie. Have a seat, why are ya lookin at me like that? "

Alastor still had his mouth busy talking with Husk who had responded and scowl at the deer demon. The only thing that happened was they sharing the same thought. _Just look at the counter, Angel!_

As Angel turned his head and his eyes dropped on the anonymous vegetable on the counter, his eyes widened.

_This is it!_

" Did anyone happened to think about cooking vegetarians today? "

 **The fuck with vegetarian.** Husk's ears flicked and his tail waved smoothly, Alastor's grin widened as he covered his lips with a hand preventing his bark of laughter from escaping. Charlie seemed impressed and Vaggie mentally facepalmed. It was a mental monologue inside of their minds,

_' That was blunt. '_

Letting himself indulged into the amusement, Alastor propped his chin in his palm while watching the spider wrapped his delicate fingers around the thick cucumber. His eyes scanned the vegetable carefully as his head perked,

" And it's fresh! Who did get this, we need Niffty here. "

" That's for later, darling Angel. For now, let's have a drink, shall we? "

" Oh, yeah. Thanks, Al. What a sweetheart. "

Angel praised as he took the glass from Alastor's hand. For once they realized that Angel was praising, not flirting. Their eyes widened, hardly trying to tear their gazes from Angel. Licking his dried lips as his lips met the cold glass and the light alcoholic drink sipped in, the taste of alcohol burnt the taste buds to the throats. His eyes squinted as a sigh escaped from his lips.

One thing hadn't changed was the unrealized sexual gesture from Angel, it always happened so naturally. Welcoming, _inviting._

It was then his eyes once again met another foreign objects on the counter; it was a basket of fruits. Another plants. Yes. _How could veggies fill with sexual contents?_ Another mental note was made, Angel's lips pursed as he reached for a fruit, that had been picking his interest so easily. The soft pink colour caught his attention as he drew the fruit closer to his eyes, eyeing it closely and carefully,

" Now, I'm curious. The fruits are fresh too. This peach, looks _delicious._ "

The glass in their hand might drop in instant if he goes on. Each faces were flushing red, hardly covering it as they turned their gazes away further. They surely _didn't_ want to touch the subjects further. And yet, Alastor, as sneaky as ever, smirked although the face was red.

" Would you perhaps, wants to have _a taste_ of it? _Tell me, dear._ "

Angel was clueless, he couldn't digest the look he was receiving from Alastor. It was puzzling and he knew that look but what _is it???_ Shrugging it off slightly, he beamed a smile at the deer, shoving the fruit at him.

" Yeah, peaches sweet. I like sweets. "

Alastor hummed as he snapped his fingers, a knife and a plate appeared. Taking the fruit from the other hand, sharing a fond look before cutting the fruit half carefully. His eyes focused on his work. 

Charlie and Vaggie couldn't stand the sexual tension they were receiving, it was too much that it would burn their brain. Husk already made his way to his room (" i wanna sleep ") after finishing his final job, telling Alastor to keep his bar clean. _If anything do it yerself._ So ' _Husk_ ' like. 

" Well, um, I gotta go. It's pretty late. Woah! So sleepy. Charlie, wanna come with me? "

" Oh, yeah! Super sleepy. C'mon Vaggie, gonna get a sleep. Have fun, you guys! "

They left the bar, leaving Angel and Alastor alone. It was silent, Alastor took the moment of silent to chill himself from the tension. Seriously, it wasn't expected. All of the objects on the counters were a big amount of sexual hints, and Angel _couldn't even_ guess for once! What kind of Virgin Pill was that?! To make you lose your mind? If only Alastor could shout that out from his mouth, it would be great. Cutting the fruit carefully, 

" I was about to ask Charlie about _stuff in my room._ " the sweet voice spoke up, Angel had an unsettling look in his eyes. Alastor's ears flicked as it picked his interest to lend his ears to the spider, a smirk curled in amusement. Shoving the peach-filled plate to Angel, the mismatched eyes once again met the red ones.

Propping his elbow on the counter as he leaned in, the fond look in his eyes unbearable shown. Alastor took a moment as he stared into the innocent eyes, the second set hands were playing with the skirt, fiddling and twiddling it carefully with nervousness filling his chest. The bashful gaze locked to the sinister one. Dearly.

" Mind me; what kind of _stuff?_ "

The question blurted his deepest intention towards his curiousity; _how much the pill would effect him?_ The questioning eyes began to avert itself to somewhere else. The first set of hand, were trying to keep itself busy as it began wandering to the served plate. Reaching for a piece of the fruit then shoved it into his parted lips. Looking so welcoming, _inviting._

" Y'know, _stuff._ " it was sweet and short, with a deeper meaning. Surely Angel didn't know how to handle the _stuff._ Chuckling deeply as he watched the spider fondly, his hand made its way to his glass of drink. Somehow, he felt _dry._ Licking his lips delicately, awareness picked up as a stare was shot to him. That bashful stares wouldn't change Angel's nature after all.

" I would like to know, if you don't mind; what did exactly happen yesterday? " a question was shot to Angel as he began to turn his eyes to Alastor, since they were alone, maybe he could say it freely. He sheepishly smiled as he took a sip before he started of the story.

As cheesy as it was; he wasn't so sure with his mind as dizziness strike him oh-so-well that it would burn his brain. Angel woke up in a bed after an ecstasy moment after a dance off on the stage, his body was hurt and his eyes shut tightly by the ringing pain lingered in his head. But what was even more shocking to him; a stark naked man was walking to him as the person began to crawl on the bed, prying and pulling the blanket off his naked body. The spider was _literally_ screamed and hurriedly jumped out of the bed.

" I was so scared, I dunno what to do. My body's hurt but I ran. I ran away from the room, luckily that bull gotten a slim chance to chase me. I dunno how could my coat got wet. But I eventually ran. I dunno why, _I felt so exposed. It's my daily outfit! And i ashamed of it!_ Val would be mad if I go to work today, I called him yesterday that I wasn't feeling so well. He let me off until tomorrow.

" Velvet also surprised that she messaged me last night about what happened in that room. Vox didn't care much but he asked about it anyway. I took something, _anything_ , to cover myself up. I never felt that way before. I mean after _eating that pill._ "

It was long, but he tried to keep it short, the hesitant look was obvious and he didn't really manage to handle it quite well. He sighed, sipping his drink. Angel, turned his head to Alastor. His big eyes blinked as he smiled at the deer sheepishly,

" And I never thought that I would be talkin' this shit to you. I haven't tell Cherri about this yet. Thanks, suga' "

It was intriguing, Alastor could say that. The unusual innocent look matched the beautiful spider so well than the flirtatious one. Unbeknownst to him, a warm smile curled upon his lips as the fondness rose inside his chest. Alastor could say; _he likes this much better._ Angel caught his attention, his eyes that never faze by his beauty and flirts and simply fell for the innocent acts.

" Is that so? Anything that still hanging and mind yourself to tell me? "

It was a question, Alastor wondered if the spider would mind to share it with him, _anything._ As Angel turned his head and eyes locked to the handsome face, his heart stopped. He was struck silent, the deer demon had never let him to be this close; to sit besides him, or even attempt push him away to pay a respect for his _five foot rule._ No, Alastor didn't.

Angel pursed his balm coated lips, embarrassment caught him off guard. He tried to pull a smile as his eyes widened, why di he feel so shy all of sudden?!

" Err, ah! Y'know, my closet have so many clothes but I was kinda... How do I put it in word? Erm... "

His upper set hands moved and twirled in circle, his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure the word. Nevertheless, it drawn Alastor closer into his story as a smirk displayed in suggestion as he lifted up his glass,

" _Crude?_ "

" Ah, yeah! Crude! I never thought I have _that_ much of outfit but nothin ta wear today! Gee, I need ta get some proper outfit. Welp, fuck Val. "

A chuckle escaped from Alastor's lips as he leaned in while sipping his drink slowly, deliberately. He watched the spider as Angel proceeded his stories.

From a story to another, they shared a couple of moments in their life and after. Their joy was shared and willingly, it liven and rose the light in their chest. Sharing a bottle of whiskey; it's on Alastor. He knew how to deal with it tomorrow with Husk. Their laughter echoed through the empty bar, the quietness was lifted up and replaced by a cheery conversation.

Holding his stomach as Angel wiped the tears by the corner of his eyes, he turned to Alastor who was grinning pleasantly. He wheezed, like _a real wheeze._ Alastor already taken his coat off, showing off the red shirt and a button popped and revealed the scarred collarbone.

" I wished I was there to see that. Phew! "

" Oh, it was dramatic! You should have seen his face! "

Alastor continued as he lifted the glass up and drank the rum. It's strong, spicy and burning. He shut his eyes while taking the feel of the burning sensation through his throat, Angel on the other hand, hiccuped as he was already at his limit. Angel admitted; Husk's rum _is_ strong. And how could Alastor handle it so good???

Propping his elbow and chin dipped into his palm, a content sigh heaved out from Angel's lips as he watched the deer pouring another drink into the small glass. 

" Thanksie, Alastor. What a great- " a hiccup interrupted, "- fa- fer this. It's gettin late! Time to sleep or _Mom_ will get angry. "

He rolled his eyes as Alastor chuckled slightly and shook his head, keeping the bottle away as he walked behind the bar to clean the counter and the glasses. Somehow, an idea caught Alastor's mind;

" Mind me to escort you to your room? Perhaps, we can clean up the _stuff_ that you talked earlier. "

Angel's eyes widened as he began to stumble on his words, the coil built up inside his stomach with his eyes on the shorter demon.

" Oh! N-n-no! Don't! I can do it myself! Seriously! But... "

Alastor hadn't moved away and grin was still displayed, but how could he cover his feeling when he was high and possessed by the power of alcohol; his ears flattened and the grin fell a bit. And yet, the word _but_ from Angel lifted his curiosity. The glasses were kept away as he cleaned his hands and turned to the cute shy spider, twiddling his thumbs while averting his gaze. He mumbled out quietly but enough for the deer demon to hear him out loud,

" An escort would be fine. "

 _What a sight..._ To see the overly confident Angel Dust to be highly embarrassed and shy was totally priceless, Alastor loved it. Off from his seat to offer Angel his arm to hold on, the shy spider smiled softly as he looped an arm around others. Angel never felt this way before taking the pill, he had gotten the chance to see the deer to be close with him. Allowing him to cling and hold, smiling genuinely that it could melt anyone into trickles of puddles. And that moment had let the poor heart of Angel Dust to beat rapidly.

Walking upstairs and they felt like the time passed by too fast for them to share the genuine joy moment, they arrived in front of the front door of Angel's room. The unsure look on Angel was displayed and hardly covered, the longing emotion clung into his heart. If the blouse was off, they could obviously see the glowing red fur of his chest and the love mark glowed pink.

Hadn't letting the hand go, Alastor watched and scanned the look of Angel. He smiled softly at the taller demon and watched the cute scenery before him,

" Here we are... My room. "

" Ah... Yes, your room. Well, it is time for me to bid my farewell. "

Pulling the hand closer to his face and kissed the knuckle ever so lightly and gently, his sharp glowing red orbs watched the blushing spider's movement carefully. The handsome smile curled and smirked lightly as he was fazed by the cuteness. Letting the hand go, as he took aback a few step before turning his back to face spider,

" So long, dearest. "

" Wait-! "

Unbeknownst his hand fled and found his way to grip Alastor's wrist, causing the deer demon to turn and face the taller one. Averting his eyes as he turned his head away, his brows knitted in disapproval and sadness; Alastor allowed the expressions and actions indulged with wide eyes. He knew that the spider wouldn't let him go, he _knows it._

" Don't... Go yet... _Please?_ "

That innocent look again. The adored mismatched pink eyes locked to his sinister red one, for once Alastor wondered; _you are maybe a real Angel._ A smirk found it way on Alastor's face, pulling his wrist and intentionally dragging the spider closer. Angel stumbled with widened eyes as an arm looped around his waist. Alastor's hand picked the chin and pulled the face closer to his face,

" If _you insist, mon cher._ "

It was low and almost like a growl as his lips smashed to the others, Alastor's hand made it to the back of Angel's head. Alastor kissed Angel. Like, _for real._ Angel moaned and his lips parted, allowing Alastor's tongue to tangle with Angel's. It felt so wrong and yet _it felt so damn right._ Alastor never once dare to imagine anything to be done Angel. Especially when it comes to intimacy. Without realising Angel's back leaned againts the wall as they were too into the moment.

Prying himself away as whine escaped the spider. Alastor realized that his hand's the one who pulled the long leg up to his waist, he realized he was the one who started the kiss, and he realized that he was the one who wished to _pop the cherry._ Huffing breathlessly as it hit each others faces, Alastor caressed the cheek as Angel leaned into the touch, wanting for more.

" Wouldn't want to put on actions to public, non? "

"... yeah... Please... "

Chuckling deeply as Angel pulled Alastor, the door knob turned. Angel stopped for a moment as he watched the deer at the corner of his eyes by his shoulder. Looking so welcoming, _inviting._

" Be _gentle_ , please? "

Alastor could feel the embarrassment was already railing inside their chests. A soft smile caught up on his face as he scooped the taller demon to make a further move. A gentle kiss placed on the tinted lips with widened eyes of Angel, being quite surprise by the action as the door was closed from behind.

The red orbs stared into the mismatched one, amusement displayed before him and he wouldn't want to waste the chance.

" _We'll see._ "

* * *

A fine morning as it was started normally; sinners' screams filled the room as a beautiful melody of the day. A content smile curled upon the overlord's lips while sipping his hot mug of coffee. As black as it was, it couldn't be compared to how dark the sinners' souls. 

" You mean, _not a single thing?!_ "

" What the fuck with you, bitch?! I'm tryin to talk with Val!- wait for a sec, Daddy- What d'ya want?! "

The spider waltzed into the hallway, making his way gracefully to the couch then crossed his long legs as he clicked the off call button of his hellphone. The irritated look on his face couldn't be denied; it was still _fuckin_ 9 o' clock!

In Alastor's view; Charlie was sobbing hard by the receptionist's seat behind the counter, Vaggie had been nagging started from 7 a.m., Alastor wasn't about to complain about it as it already became one of the residents daily basis. He watched heretic scene as it went along with Vaggie went along, walking across the room towards her dearest as her hand made its way to Charlie's back and rubbing it dearly.

Angel huffed a sigh as he rolled his eyes; it wasn't his fault _entirely._ Eating Virgin Pill was the most dumbest decision he ever made, and why did people call it _Virgin Pill???_ Rolling his eyes as he walked forwards, intruding Vaggie and Charlie's spaces. Being nice and good for a day -for real- really caused an effect on Charlie.

How much that she wanted to see Angel to be good, it was a step to reach Heaven. And she wished it to happen. 

" Look; I'm sorry if eatin that shitty pill got you really hard on me. But,- I- y'know it won't _last!_ I don't even remember a single thing! Charlotte... Vagatha... I'm- it's- sorry... "

His gaze dropped on the floor, looking on his fidgeting feet. The females watched him with guilts clung onto their chests. Charlie curled a soft smile as she stood up and walked over to him. Hitched breathes and a sniffing mess, she dragged her arms to embrace the tall spider. Vaggie walked over as a smile curled,

" I'm sorry, Angel. I'm being too emotional, I know it won't last. But at least we can try to make it happen. _Until we reach our goal._ "

 _And **that.**_ Brows lifted up as the spider began chuckling nervously, Alastor knew Angel was hesitant but already dodged the feeling away.

Angel Dust is sweet; as a person himself. Alastor wondered if he meets Angel in person in Earth, _would their fates change?_ Well; sounded ridiculous. Alastor chuckled upon his mind before he realized the spider's eyes were on him. _That innocent look again._

Why Alastor still couldn't resist Angel although the pill's effect had worn off??? His eyes blinked several times as his mind clouded with the last night visions. It was really _indeed_ a wonderful night. They hadn't done anything. As an effect of the pill causing the spider to be a little scared of the further action they might take, so they lulled theirselves to sleep instead of doing things that they desired to.

It was cute, adorable and the most innocent that happened in Hell between the most blood craves cannibal overlord and the most outstanding and famous porn actor. It was that they stayed in bed; Alastor's arm became Angel's pillow as the white head laid on the firm chest closely. Giggles escaped as each endearment was muttered from each lips. Alastor couldn't help himself; he kissed the crown of Angel's head dearly as kisses peppered on his cheeks.

And back to the moment he let himself drown into the innocent look, Alastor raised his brows as he nodded then lifted the mug up as a signal of knowledegment. What wasn't expected; as Alastor recieved a warm smile and hand wave to him. Alastor chuckled as he winked before sipping the coffee. Earning a hearty giggles as Angel turned away with glowing blushes across his face and chest.

Alastor didn't regret it. He likes it, anyway.


End file.
